Wolf Tails
by Bougie-from-hell
Summary: New girl comes to LaPush. She isn't what anyone expected for Jake, but is it love? What if Jessica and Mike got through in and some cat fights as well. Rated T to be safe. Flames aloud. Chapt. 12 now up! lemon but i'm not good at writing it.
1. Who is she?

(A/N) I know that everyone can get tied of the same disclaimer but I don't own Twilight, New Moon, or their Characters)

The wind in my face felt so good. I didn't mind the rain either as I followed my mom a crossed the country to our new

home. I didn't mind moving like most people of my age would. I didn't have many friends only two. Kenni (the I means that it

is a girl) and Annie were the best friends a girl could ask for. Sure drama followed them and had looks that sent all the boys

at school crawling at there feet. Then there I was, I felt like their pitiful friend. I thought about this all the time. Then again most

the guys that liked them wouldn't admit it because, we weren't 'cool'. My friends were into vampires and I, was the opposite

I loved werewolves. It was easy to forget it the whole two friends I had though and that sucked.

After two nights and two different hotels we finally made it to LaPush. The second we got there I smelt the beauty of the

out doors and small towns near by. I smiled at that, I had always loved the outdoors

We pulled into our new driveway with the movers already having everything in the house yesterday. I heard many roars of

laughing that made me look down the drive way. A group of four teenager boys, one older guy, and a female about his age

next to him came over.

"Hello" the oldest one said. "My name is Sam, and this is Emily" He introduced himself and the woman. They were Indians

and Emily was beautiful. When she turned her head I noticed a scar going down her cheek, and tried not to stare at it as my

mother and them talked.

"Gabby? Gabby? Gabriella is anyone in there?"

I snapped back to the current time slightly embarrassed, cheeks turning red.

"Hi" I sounded so stupid. I scolded in my head.

"Hey, I'm Jake..." I looked at the guy talking in udder aw. He was well over six feet and a light tan. His deep brown eyes

made me want to melt into his well toned arms. "...This is Paul, Emtry, and Quill."

"I'm Gabby. Which you probably would have guessed and." I need to learn to shut up. GOD!!!! I sound like a nerd.

Jake's pov

We knew there was going to be new people coming here but didn't know that one of them was going to be one of us.

"Cool, we're going to have another guy to hang out with." Quill said earlier that day.

"Um...Dude the new kid is a girl." Paul snickered out and the rest of us were holding in all laughing fits. None us expected

her to be so attractive. She hade long brown hair and deep green eyes. She was about five foot eight give a bit. And warm

smooth tan, and a C chest maybe D's. She seemed to zone out looking at Emily's scar as she and Sam talked to Lindsey. It

was sad what happened to Emily, she was the perfect example of why we needed to keep control over our anger.

"Hi" she said in a beautiful, almost musical tone/

"Hey, I'm Jake this is Paul, Emtry, and Quill."

"I'm Gabby. Which you probably would have guessed and." She said and then suddenly stopped.

Quill went on to say something, but I kept thinking that there was something different about her. It just kept nagging at the

back of my head. We talk with everyone what seemed like hours. Then finally had to leave.

As we left I heard her and her mother talking.

"Mom, I know that they are werewolves."

"Well, They could be good for you to hang around because..."

I hoped you liked it. Please don't be brutal it was my first Twilight Fanfic and My second really one. So Please Reveiw.


	2. What is she?

1Gabby's Pov

"Well, They could be good for you to hang around

because..." I cut my mom off before she finished the

sentence. I knew Jake was still in ear range.

"Sorry mom, he is listening" I whispered. "I don't

want them know about me yet." I tried to reassure her

that it would be a bad idea,

"I know, but sometimes I just wish we could tell

someone." she with sadness in her tone that made me

want to cry. "It is hard to make friends with people

while keeping secrets all the time."

I couldn't help but feel bad, all she wanted was

friends, and was keeping her from them with my

secrets.

Sam's Pov.

"Well, Lindsey is human, but her daughter I'm still

unsure of." I blankly stated as we entered my home.

"She's hot, and defiantly not human." Of coarse

Quill would be the first to say something about

Gabriella. All the guys agreed, but Jake stayed quiet,

almost unsure.

"Jake come with me, I need to talk to you." He

never really liked talking about things he blocked from

my hearing, but I needed to know this. "What is on

your mind?"

"I just heard some stuff that Gabby and her mom

were talking about as we left. They're hiding

something about what Gabby is, I can feel it."

"I think we all can, but it is summer so there is

nothing but time on finding out. Though sooner is

better than later."

Gabby's Pov

It was morning and I need to hunt. I left a note

telling mom and was off in the woods. The scenery

was beautiful.

Smelling a deer in an opening not far and was on

the run. I changed and pounced the buck before it

knew what happened. As I finished drinking and eating

my prey, I heard a twig snap and turned quickly.

I saw five werewolves in front of me and decided

it was a good time to take on my human form again.

As I did there eyes widened as if they knew who I was.

Then suddenly for a human eye, I saw the wolves take

human form. In udder aw, seeing why they reacted the

way they had. The boys I met in LaPush were in front

of my in tattered shorts.

I was the first to speak. "This is odd. What are

you doing here?" I know I should be the one asking

that but, were they following me?

"Shouldn't we be asking you that? You are in our

territory." This was Paul talking and it was true what

he said.

"Hunting." I answered simply because I had

nothing better to say but still.

Sam was the next to talk. "If you don't mind us

asking, what are you?"

Hey it's me. Hope you liked. Sorry if it was too long.


	3. How is she?

1

Jake'sPOV!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Shouldn't we be asking you that? You are in our

territory." Paul said what we were all thinking..

"Hunting." She answered with a such a simply,

yet musically at the same time. It was then that I

realized she wasn't very well covered. She had on less

than a bikini would conceal. Now my mouth was

watering, wanting her to be mine out of lust. I yelled

at my self for these thoughts.

Sam was the next to talk. "If you don't mind us

asking, what are you?" With that she sat on the ground

and started to tell us her tale.

Gabby's POV

Great now I have to tell them. I sat down, and

thought of were to begin.

"Well it started when I lived in Italy, and I found

out about my Werewolf heritage I got from my dad,

when I was fifteen." I paused for a moment trying not

to cry at the memory of my dad. "I started to train with

him for a year. Then on my sixteenth birthday we

were attacked while my mother was at the store getting

my cake." I stopped again, my vision blurred by tears

that were threatening to fall. "My father killed two of

the ass holes, but was not quick enough for the third. I

was being held by two of them unable to fight, then the

bloodsucker that killed my dad simply by biting him,

walked to me. 'This will hurt for a while, but if you're

the one you'll get over it.' he said. Then I felt pain in

my neck and blacked out." It was horrible to think of

all these things again. Tears were flowing from my

eyes in what seemed like an endless stream. It hurt to

tell people this and to relive it over and over again in

my sleep never helped.

"It's okay Gabby. Where here for you." I looked

up into the beautiful chocolate eyes, of the sweet, Jake.

"Thank you." I replied to all of them, though it

sounded stupid. "Three days later I awoke in an old

barn with the three living bloodsuckers. I was not in

chains but, I had an unfamiliar thirst in the back of my

throat. I felt the hunger start to overwhelm me as I

smelt a nearby bear. I ran to it with none of the

creatures behind me. I found the bear and killed it

quick. When the burning thirst was gone I saw them

standing behind me with wide smiles.

'Looks like she is knows her thirst can be

quenched by animals.' A girl said. I finally asked

'Where am I?' Hoping for a straight answer. The

leader was the one who replied. 'America.' I was in

shock at first then horror wondering of my mother.

'Where is my mom?' I asked. Then I heard her

familiar voice. 'I am here with you.' she stepped out

from behind them. 'They are going to teach you to

control your thirst so we can live among other

humans.' she answered. 'Don't you care that they

killed DAD?!' I yelled at her.

'Yes.' she said with bitterness. 'He was given the

proper funeral by their payment and I was forced to

come if I wanted to see you again.' was her reply. We

lived with them for another year then when they said I

was ready we moved here." I finished the story with

them in shock. I felt a hand on my shoulder again,

looking up to see my god, a.k.a Jake.

He helped me stand and I fell into his shoulder. It

felt like a waterfalls were coming out of my eyes onto

his shoulder. I felt him walking and looked up

confused by the movement.

As if knowing what I was thinking Jake said, "We

need to get home. It is getting dark and your mom will

probably be worried." I looked around and noticed, it

was getting dark. Her mother was most likely going to

yell. He stopped and let my feet touch ground and we

walked with our arms around the others waist.


	4. Jealouse is He?

1Gabby's pov

After telling the guys my tale of horror and being,

they decided it was smart to take me to a teenclub. I

couldn't really disagree, I loved to dance. Slow and

fast, even in the middle. The music made me forget

my problems.

When we got there the guys got a table and

ordered drinks. I went to the direction of the dance

floor. I loved the song, _Pour Some Sugar On Me, _by

Def Leppard. Lucky for me, the song just stared.

I got to a spot in the middle of the floor and started

to sway my hips with the music, losing myself._Step inside, walk this way  
You and me babe, hey hey  
Love me like a bomb, baby, c'mon get it onLivin' like a lover with a radar phone  
Lookin' like a tramp, like a video vamp  
Demolition woman, can I be your man  
Her man  
Razzle 'n' a dazzle 'n' a flash a little light  
Television lover, baby, go all night  
Sometime, anytime, sugar me sweet  
Little miss-a-innocent sugar me, yeah  
Take a bottle, shake it up  
Break the bubble, break it up_

The chorus came and I started to get into the music

more and more. Smelling Jake coming closer and

feeling him behind me. We dance turning and facing

each other, then flipping again.

_Pour some sugar on me, ooh, in the name of love  
Pour some sugar on me, c'mon fire me up  
Pour your sugar on me, oh, I can't get enough  
I'm hot, sticky sweet from my head to my feet yeah_

The chorus ended but he stopped as I realized it

was Paul who I was now dancing with, instead of my

Jacob. _MY Jacob!!!!!_ I yelled at my thought.

_Listen  
Red light, yellow light, green-a-light go  
Crazy little woman in a one man show  
Mirror queen, mannequin, rhythm of love  
Sweet dream, saccharine, loosen up  
I loosen up  
You gotta squeeze a little, squeeze a little, tease a little more  
Easy operator come-a-knockin' on my door  
Sometime, anytime, sugar me sweet  
Little miss-a-innocent sugar me, yeah  
Give a little more  
Take a bottle, shake it up  
Break the bubble, break it up_

Paul stopped dancing and I was left on my own.

Then a human boy started to dance. I turned and

looked at him. He was cute, but not as cute as Jacob.

_Pour some sugar on me, ooh, in the name of love  
Pour some sugar on me, c'mon fire me up  
Pour your sugar on me, oh, I can't get enough  
I'm hot, sticky sweet from my head to my feet yeah_

_Jake's pov_

I wanted so badly to just rip of the humans head

she was dancing with. He didn't deserve her. She was

mine and no-one else's. _Why are you thinking this. _I

scolded.

"Jake, calm down." Paul was talking now. I

didn't even like him dancing with my Gabby.

"Dude, you need to go outside, or we need to

leave, cause you look like you are going to blow."

Quill looked concerned.

I didn't want to make Gabby leave, I took a couple

deep breaths and felt better. "I'm okay now guys."

They didn't look like they believed me, but didn't ask.

Feeling a bit better, I went to finish the song with

Gabby.I got to her at the last and danced. Getting lost

in her scent.

_Pour some sugar on me, ooh, in the name of love  
Pour some sugar on me, c'mon fire me up  
Pour your sugar on me, oh, I can't get enough  
Pour some sugar on me, oh, in the name of love  
Pour some sugar on me, get it, come get it  
Pour your sugar on me, ooh  
Pour some sugar on me, yeahSugar me_

Sadly the song ended and we stopped dancing and

went to talk to the guys. This went on for hours. Me

and Gabby would dance every once and a while. It

was finally three in the morning and we left.

When we got to my house, it was only me and

Jake in the car. He walked me to my door and said

good night. Slowly he leaned in and kissed me. I was

in shock at first, but before I could react he was gone.

Hey hoped you liked. Well review please. Bye


	5. Did He?

1 Hey sorry it took so long for me to write. I've been busy and got pink and purple in my hair and had free time, so, hope you like.

Jake's Pov.

I ran to my car and drove off. _Did I just kiss her_.

Was the only thing going through my mind. _She didn't _

_kiss me back. _"You didn't give her time to kiss you

back idiot." I yelled at myself. I got to my house and

hit the steering wheel more than a few times. Mostly

with my head. When I walked in the house I heard the

guys in the garage. I figured they would come over,

but didn't really want them to, I just wanted to think.

"Hey dude, how was the ride to Gabby's?" Embry

had to one of the nosiest people I knew. I just

shrugged not wanting to go into detail.

"Well from your thoughts you two shared a kiss."

Paul was next to Embry when it came to being nosey,

but was first when it came to annoying.

"So what, I don't care." I lied and they knew it,

but I blocked them out.

"Hey. It's okay to like her as more than a friend.

You two like each other, its simple. The hard part is

telling." Quill was perverted sometimes but he was

smart as well. And that's what I always liked about

him. He was there for me and didn't tease me, a lot.

Gabby's 

_HE KISSED ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _ When I

realized what happened I ran inside jumping.

"I take it you fun." Mom said with a smile. It was

then that I saw Emily and Sam sitting with her.

"Hello Emily, Hi Sam.

Didyoutellmomthatyouknownow?" I said everything

in a rush of one breath. But Sam nodded

understanding what I said.

"It is so great to have another woman to talk to

when everyone is away." Emily said smiling. It just

dawned on me, she was in all likely hood going

through the same thing as mom was.

"Well...umm...I am going to go to bed." I said

walking over giving mom a kiss on the cheek and a

hug and I gave Emily a hug as well and ran off to bed.

Jake pov 

I woke up the next morning in the garage on the couch with, The Guys, staring at me, holding back laughter.

_Does he know that he was talking in his sleep?_ This was Paul, of course after that I was a bit more than slightly embaressed.

_Yes Paul, I do know. IDIOT!!!! I can hear you think._ I yelled in my head knowing everyone would hear that. Even poor Sam who was probably with Emily. _If you can hear me Sam, sorry. _That last thing was stupid, but oh well.

"Are you going to talk or just stare at me all day." I said breaking the silence. It was weird. Then all the sudden everyone was laughing. They were going to tell me what I said, if I wanted to hear it, or not.

"Gabby, I love you." Embry said in a stupid voice trying to sound like me. It didn't work so well for him.

"Tell me you love me too. Please. I need you Gabby." Paul chimed in. I walked out of the garage to my room and changed. As I reached the bathroom there was a knock on the door.

Billy answered it and told whoever it was I was in the garage. I saw Gabby walk by and grabbed her arm.

"Hey, how yah do'n?" I asked knowing there was going to be a weird silence.

"Okay I geuss." she said shyly in her loving voice. I wanted to kiss her again but I didn't. I probably never would again.

Her eyes seemed to glow for some reason. "The guys are in the garage if you want to go out there." I offered. But she just nodded and didn't move. We stared in each others and then...

Sorry...gotta wait till the next chapter. Which hopefully I will have it written soon. As always review and please be nice.


	6. Did we?

1Jake's pov 

We just stared at each other and then, "hey

Jake we're all going home to change and shit, so

we'll be back soonish." It was Paul and I was

going to kill him"Hey Gabby, I have to tell you

Jake here had a lovely dre-oww."

I punched his arm hard enough for him to

know I meant business. _You wouldn't want to tell _

_her that if you valued your reputation with girls. _

It was cruel to threaten him with that, he was one

of the most girl crazy guys I knew, but he pissed

me off. _Fine I won't finish the stupid sentence, _

_Jackass! _He thought and it hurt a bit, okay it hurt a lot. _Sorry Paul I just don't want her knowing _

_until I tell her. Even you can understand that_. I

was trying to be nice when I said it and it was the

truth. _Whatever dude. _And he was gone.

"I'm glad that wasn't awkward." Gabby's

sweet voice broke the silence with all her words

filled with sarcasm to kill. "So, what did he

almost say to make you hit him? Or do I want to

know about your 'lovely dream'" she put quotes

around lovely dream. I couldn't help but laugh.

She was just to cute.

Gabby's pov 

Why was he laughing? I was being

completely serious, and he was laughing. He

started walking to the garage, and I followed.

"Why were you laughing at me?" I asked

wanting to know what was so funny.

"Sorry, its just how your face had this look on

it and the quotations made you look so cute I

couldn't help it." _DID HE JUST CALL ME _

_CUTE!?!?!?!?!?!!!!!!!!!! _

"Oh. Well, what was your dream about? If

you don't mind telling me." I didn't want him to

be embarrassed to tell me, but I hope it is me.

"Umm...Well...it is kinda like...well...um." He

was so cute when he didn't know what to say. I

couldn't help but giggle a bit. When I did so I

leaned forward looking down, and I felt his hand

on my shoulder. As I looked up, I got caught in

his eyes and just stared at him for what seemed

like hours. Slowly we both leaned forward and

then our lips met. Unlike before, I now knew

what was going on. The kiss deepened and then

our lips parted. His warm tongue slid in my

mouth danced circles in my mouth. He pulled me

onto his lap.

Jake's pov 

She was straddling me and now our tongues

danced. _I bet he doesn't have the nerve to kiss _

_her. _The guys were coming. I pulled back, very

reluctantly. "The guys are coming." I said

lamely. She moved and sat beside me as if nothing

had happened. When the guys walked in we just

looked like we were talking the whole time.

"Hey you guys, there is a party at first beach

tonight. You should both be there." Quill said

knowing that everyone would end up going. We

were partying werewolves.

"Jessica is going to be there to Jake." Embry

chimed in. GOD I HATED HER WITH A

PASSION! "That makes me want to stay fifty

miles away."

------------------------

Hey peeps thanks for the reviews I got. It makes me feel warm inside. So yeah Jessica is in this for awhile. Well as always hope you enjoyed and please review.


	7. Could we?

A/N Sorry that it is short but hope you like. reveiws please.

Jake's pov

"I really hate Jessica." I said bitterly. "I can't even

call it a girl." I know it was harsh but she really got

under my skin, and not in the good way Gabby did.

"So who is she? And why does Jake hate her so

much?" Gabby was asking Embry. It upset me a bit

that she didn't ask me, but I got over it.

"She goes to Forks high. She is pretty and all, but

Jake here, can barely stand her because..." He stopped

for a moment and looked at me. _I think you should _

_continue. Unless you want me to finish. _Embry was

asking me if he should stop!? That's a twist._ You can _

_finish telling her._ It hurt to hear it, but hurt more

saying it.

"She used him last year to make some kid name

Mike jealous, and it worked. When Mike asked her out

she said yes but didn't break up with Jake for about

two months, until we had a party at First Beach, only

after he found her and Mike making out by the water."

As he was talking I was getting even madder. "Then

when a girl Jake liked named Bella, was talking to him

and all Jessica got mad and hit Bella. She was telling

Bella that Jake was hers and all. Then Bella told her

that she was just his friend and that was all they would

ever be, and that he was like a brother to her. It hurt

Jake cause he really liked her, but she liked this vamp

called Edward, and he left her hurt and came back and

she fell in love with him all over again."

As the tale ended I was glad that Bella went after

Edward. _You have Gabby now. Ok well not really _

_have. But you made out and you can ask her out at the _

_beach. _I thought to myself. Then wanted to smash my

head in because all the guys heard all of what I just

thought. Maybe they weren't paying attention. I had

no such luck. All the guys looked from me to Gabby

then back at me.

_ I can't believe you two made out! _Quill thought

his face let all the shock show. _SHUT THE HELL UP! _

_EVERYONE! _I thought everyone to prevent anything

else being thought. "Are we going to go to the party or

what." Embry said, but he thought something. _I still _

_am in aw dude. I didn't think that you had the guts. _I

gave him the coldest stares I could manage.

Gabby's Pov

"Um...I have to change if no one minds stopping

by my house. We can get stuff to eat and drink." I

said hoping to end the tension. I didn't know exactly

what words were being thought, but by the glare Jake

was giving Embry, I had an idea.

When we got to my house, the guys decide since

they had to come to my house so I could change that

they got to pick out the cloths I was to wear. I don't

know why I agreed to it, but now I was wishing I

hadn't. The outfit that I was putting on was a black

denim mini skirt, without tights because I wasn't

'aloud', a very low v-neck tight belly showing halter

that I hadn't worn since I was ten, and my favorite

knee high chucks.

As I walked out of my room I got four guys staring

at me with jaws dropped and drool sliding out from

them. Sure I had nice legs and I flat stomach and a

well developed chest that I hated, but I was ugly in the

face. "Um...you guys are drooling." Was all I had to

say to get them out of the trance. Then they were

fumbling around all of them looking stupid. All but

Jake anyway. He looked so cute. I walked into the

bathroom to fix my make up, then put a brush through

my hair. We were gone.

Hey thanks for reading. Well as always, hope you liked and please review.


	8. Did She?

1Hey hope you like the story so far. As always review please, good or bad.

Jake's Pov

I don't know why she let the guys pick out her cloths, but when we saw her in the tight black low v-neck belly showing shirt thingy,

and the mini skirt. I was glad she did. The outfit showed every curve on her body, and we were all thinking the same thing. _HOLY SHIT! _

_SHE IS HOT!_ I was thinking beautiful, but you get the picture. Her chucks made the outfit her own. And she looked good. After teasing

us about 'drooling' we were on our way to the party, listening to music until we got there.

As we pulled in no one seemed to notice, until Paul, Embry, and Quill decide to yell their hello to everyone. When I got out of the

car I noticed her right away, Jessica. She was wearing tight pants and a form fitted pink t-shirt. Her hair was mid length and slightly

bounced when she walked. Her blue eyes pierced my heart, opening the recently healed damage.

"Shall we dance?" Gabby asked as she noticed me looking at Jessica. I didn't want her to think me rude, and I truly did love Gabby.

"I would love to." Was all I said before she quite literally dragged me to the dance area. I didn't recognize the song, but I didn't

care. I was dancing with My Gabby.

"Can I have the next dance Jake?" I didn't have to open my eyes to know that Jessica was the one talking. I just acted as if I

hadn't heard her. Which worked for about two seconds, before she grabbed my arm. "Can I have the next dance?" She asked again I

bit less innocent.

"I promised to dance with my girlfriend the rest of the night. Sorry." As I finished my sentence I watched her face drop. She

deserved to.

"Well then, fine." She said in a huff. Then turned to Gabby who acted as if she hadn't been paying attention. "Do you want to go on

a walk?" She asked in a happy voice. Gabby looked at me, then looked at Jessica. "Sure. Just give me a minute to say goodbye to my

boyfriend." She looked at me and gave me a kiss.

Gabby's Pov!!!!!!!!!

After giving Jake a kiss goodbye, I thought about what he just said. Did he call me his GIRLFRIEND!? DID I JUST SAY HE

WAS MY BOYFRIEND!?

"Well how long have you and My Jake been dating?" Jessica asked me. _HER JAKE. HELL NO! _I didn't like her already.

"Well he hasn't been Your Jake since the day you cheated on him. So me and My Jakey have been dating for about a week

now." The last part was a lie, but she wouldn't know. "We're happily in love." I exaggerated a bit on that, but hey she needed to be

shown she can't get what she wants all the time.

"Well, I want him!" She said as if she were going to win him back. "And I always get what I want." Was her finish.

"Not this time, so run along to Mike. From what I heard, you would rather have him." I was starting to shake in anger and took a

deep breath to calm down. Not so lucky for her, after that breath she punched me in the stomach.

I laughed at the smirk on her face. She really thought she could hurt me. With one shift punch to the nose she was down. I looked

sown at her with a half smile, "To think that was a weak hit compared to what I am able to do." I said laughing a bit afterward as she

tried to get up.

When she managed that, she tried to kick me. I easily caught her foot and lifted it upward until she fell. "You seem to like being on

your back a lot." I commented watching her anger rise. "Sorry I have to tell you this but, your not my type." She rolled on her stomach

with some help from me nudging her over, and was on her knees, trying to stand. "This is pathetic. You really think you can win."

Out of what seemed like nowhere, she threw sand in my eyes. "BITCH." I yelled at her. The sand absorbed most of her foot

steps, but she couldn't hide her smell. As I rubbed my eyes clean while dodging her punches and kicks. The one that hit me didn't even

faze me.

Finally I was able to see a bit better than before and opened my eyes. Jessica was tiring with every swing and miss. I just waited.

Somehow people finally noticed our 'fight', if you want to call it that, and ran over. Jessica had missed twenty out of twenty-three

punches and was now barely able to lift her arms. I gave her a hit in the stomach, making go to her knees infront of me. Then slowly and

lightly, for me anyway, brought my knee up, driving into her nose and mouth. Blood was on my chucks now and I was pissed. She

somehow managed so stand up again. "You should've just staid down, or give up. Cause now I am really pissed." I pointed to the

blood on my shoes. "I love these shoes, and you got your filthy, diseased blood on them. You're going to pay for that. Now give up."

Was all that was said. She didn't lose a lot of blood. Not even enough to make her light headed. "Fuck you! Come on Mike we're

leaving!" And he helped her leave.

Everyone cheered, as she and Mike left. Knowing the type of person Jessica was, she probably thought that they wanted her

to be okay. According to the guys, everyone wanted her dead. I just sat at the water when I heard someone walking to me. I turned to

see...

Hey hope you guys like. Well review please as always. BYE!!!


	9. Why She

1Hey sorry it took so long for me to update, but I had writers block. I hope you like it.

Gabby's pov 

It's been almost six months since that fight with Jessica. Since then me and Jake had been truly dating. I later thanked Jessica for being a bitch, if Jessica hadn't asked Jake to dance that night then I would not be dating the sweetest not to mention hottest werewolf ever and going to prom with him.

Jake and the guys were waiting for Elaine, Erin, Kathryn, and me in the living at Sam and Emily's house. Emily was helping me get ready for prom tonight and I was loving it. The girls and me plus mom and Emily got manicures and pedicures. Then Elaine, Erin, Kathryn, and me got our hair done. Emily was now doing our make-up in her room.

Elaine walked out first, she was 5'4", and thin. With shortish brown hair with natural highlights, against her head with bobby pins, it was so curly and cute. Her pink dress was slim fit to her chest and torso, then flowed to her mid shin. Her make-up made her natural blue eyes look even bluer. She walked to Paul with her head held high.

Next Erin walked to Quill. She was 5'6", more athletic than Elaine, so she had slight tone to her arms and legs. She had sandy blonde hair that fell just above her waist and had slight lose curls, she simply had a ponytail with a side part still in her hair. Her Midnight blue, sparkly dress was flowed to the ground with as much grace and beauty as she had.

Kathryn was still getting her make-up put on by my mom, she was 5'2", and the thinnest of everyone, she wore a black puffy dress with silver beading ending just above her knees. She had black shining hair that was pixy cut, and was also the tannest of anyone I knew. When she was done with she practically bounced to Embry.

Then I was done. I looked at the full length mirror. I was 5'8" and slim with toned arms and legs, my hair had been cut to so that I wasn't standing on it. It was now at my waist with the ends loosely spiraled curled. I had some light copper red highlights. My dress was slimly fitting, no straps, and the bottom flowed to my feet.

I took a deep breath as I walked out of the room. I was glad that I had some grace , cause if not, I would've tripped long ago.

Jake's Pov 

As Gabby walked out my jaw dropped. Sure the other girls were pretty, but Gabby was absolutely dropped dead gorgeous.

_WOW!!! _Paul thought. _Lucky bastard gets her to himself._ Was Embry. _Erin is so beautiful in her dress. Wow. Look at Gabs. She doesn't compare to my Erin though._ Quill truly loved Erin, it also helped that she new what they were, unlike the other two girls. _WOW! Who would've thought that Gabby would clean up to look so pretty._ The guys looked at each other, Sam had just walked out of the bathroom as Gabby pasted him. _SAM!?!?! _Was all our thoughts. Sam cleared his throat, obviously embarrassed.

We all shook our head as Gabby was now standing infront of me. I put the corsage around her wrist and every left for the front yard. Pictures seemed to take forever. All the different couples, all the girls, all the boys, the parents with there child, five different shots of the whole group, and four just plain stupid ones.

We were in the limo, that everyone chipped in to buy, heading to a restaurant in Port Angelos. Which took no time at all to get in and out of. Even with everyone acting like idiots, me included, but we were having a blast. Even when we said that it was Kathryn's birthday. She got a hot fudge Sunday milkshake, that we all ate. As we payed and went back to the limo we saw Jessica and Mike making out by his car.

"Jessica, hey, what's up." Before I could stop her, Gabby was off walking to her, the other girls followed her. "Hey I think I should tell you, the restaurant here, doesn't let whores in. Sorry." I stared completely baffled. "Well they let you four in." Was Jessica's remark. "WOW Jessica! You really hurt me. Calling me a whore hurts very bad, I don't know what I shall ever do." She paused for a moment. Gabby, My Gabby was being sarcastic. "Oh yeah, I know. I'll go to prom with Jake and dance. And I will have a wonderful time. Not to mention I'll be laughing at what you'll be doing." As she said her last four words, she looked Jessica up and down, then turned and walked away. The other girls were walking beside her laughing their ass' off.

After getting in the limo everyone started to laugh and mimic Jessica and Mike's face. "I think Kathryn does best Jessica, and Paul by far has Mike to a T." Erin said between fits of laughter. Everyone agreed except for Gabby, "No, no, no. I don't think anyone could ever get so ugly." As we all laughed. I noticed she looked a bit uneasy.

Hey sorry if it is to short. But as always please review. I don't care if it is flames. Everyone has an opinion. Well later.


	10. Let him!

Hey sorry I got it took me so long to update. My computer is still on the fritz, sister is nice enough to let me use her laptop. So I hope you like it. And PLEASE REVIEW, I would like to get 25 before I post another chapter.

XZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZ

Jake's pov ZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZ

I noticed Gabby looking uneasy about something, but didn't want to mention it in front of everyone. So when we were alone on the dance floor.

"Is everything okay sweety?" I asked not masking my worry.

"I'm okay. I was just thinking about something." She said not very convincing. But she continued, "I'll tell you when we are truly alone, okay."

What was she thinking? Though she was seventeen, she was a Senior in high-school with us. We were both still virgins, but she wouldn't be thinking that. She wasn't like that at all. I mean, all we ever did was make out. I only ever got to second base.

Gabby's pov XZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXXZXZXZ

I doubt he knew what I was thinking. No one would guess that I wanted to have sex with Jacob. I mean they would think it, but never really know. I loved Jake but I wanted to wait until after I graduated which was in a week. I was going to tell him tomorrow when it was just us. In the meadow that I always hunted in. I was worried he wouldn't want to. He didn't seem like the type so that worried me.

We danced for almost the rest of the night then we didn't go to post prom. We went the Jake's garage and simply hung out. All the guys and me slept there. The other girls had to go home, because they did more than just make out, but their parents didn't know that. They worried about their baby girls. My mom knew me well enough, and trusted Jake and the guys. I fell asleep in Jake's strong arms.

I woke up with Quill, Paul, and Embry snickering, and found myself in my loves arms, trust as I had fallen asleep. "What are you three morons giggling about?" I asked slightly annoyed by how I was awaken.

"Well for one thing, you talk in your sleep, and Jake snores. We almost didn't hear you, BECAUSE OF THE LOUD SNORING!" Quill yelled the last part to wake my angel. I just laughed. "You should know that nothing can be yelled to wake him up, except for one thing, just watch. Jake sweety I can't find my shirt, do you know where you through it." As if on queue he shot up and started to look around. All the sudden he stopped.

"I haven't even taken your shirt off so how would I know where it is?" He said so dumbfound and cute. He didn't see the other guys until I pointed. They just cracked up as he looked at them.

"I love you." I giggled. He was so cute when he was mad and confused. I couldn't help but give him a big kiss on the cheek.

"Hey lovebirds we gotta go and meet the girls. Wanna come?" Embry asked. We all knew that me and Jake wouldn't go, but Embry had a polite side, and it told him to ask.

"Sorry guys me and Jakey have other plans for the day." I answered for Jake because he would have said yes and I still needed to talk to him.

After they left Jake did what I thought he would. "So what do you have planned for us today, since you answered for me. I figured I have a right to know.

"It's a surprise and part of it is telling you what I was thinking last night." I said as we walked to my house for me to change.

After we got to the meadow we sat down and just stared at each other. "What did you want to talk about that we couldn't in the garage?" he asked sounding innocent. Did he know what I wanted to say? Did he think about it too? I took a deep breath and started.

"I love you. You know that, right?" I said. He nodded, and I continued. "Well…umm…I was wondering how far you really wanted to go? I won't judge you for your answer, I just wanted to know." I finished hoping he would tell me the truth.

"Well I don't want to move faster than what your ready for, but personally I don't care. I love you know matter how far we go." He answered, I knew he wasn't lying. "Why are you asking all the sudden? I mean it doesn't seem like you to ask about things like that."

"Well…umm…I was just thinking…that with graduation coming up…well you see…me and my mom had this deal and well…it was that I uh…had to stay a virgin all though high school…and…I wanted to lose it to you." I said it, I can't believe I actually said that.

He looked at me eyes wide. Then they turned to understanding. As he opened his perfect mouth to say…

XZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZ

HEHE I'm not telling. Well as always, review please!!! Like I said before, I would like 25 before I write again. So PLEASE REVIEW.


	11. She Said WHAT!

Hey peeps again I'm sorry I hardly get to use my sis' laptop so it takes awhile. Review PLEASE! Hope you like it.

* * *

Jake's pov……

SHE WHAT!!?!!!?

_Hey idiot, say something_

_What do I say?_

_The truth, DUH!_

_Right, well, I'm nervous._

_Just take a deep breath and say it._

I was arguing with myself for what seemed like forever.

"I love you, and I will only take that from you…if you are really..._Gulp_…if that is…what you…want. I just don't want you to regret it and, and, well yeah." There I said it. Stupid me stuttered every word. With a look of understanding she asked the one thing that I wish she would never know.

"Are you a virgin Jake?" she asked so calm and knowing, I just nodded. I couldn't do anything else and I felt so dumb for doing it. She would probably laugh at me, what guy is an eighteen year old virgin? But she didn't, she gave me an understanding smile then gently kissed my cheek. She blushed a wild shade of red that I had never seen before.

Gab, Gab's pov now!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

I felt my cheeks heat up like crazy, I was usally pretty good at keeping my blushing in check. Now I feel like the loss of my cherry will be award now, but maybe it will be romantic too, who knows.

The week went fast, and the graduation ceremony took forever. Who would have thought that a class of 89 people would take that long to read names and shake hands. The thought that brought me through, was that soon Jake would be forever mine and we would have something of each others that can't be given back.

Finally the last name was called and we all stood and left how we came in, SLOW. I wanted to rip my hair out so bad.

We went to Jake's for an outdoor conjoined party for all the guys and me. We had a blast and wrestled around. Once Quill had me pinned, only to hear my mom scream something about messing up my hair and clothes. Like I cared. I was wearing my outdoor clothes, so it didn't matter to me. Jake tackled Quill, then Paul and Embry on him. I ended up being at the bottom of a painful dog pile, or how it be wolf pile?

After everyone left, me and Jake helped clean up, before going to our meadow.

* * *

Well I hope you liked it. Please review I beg of you. I would like 25. 


	12. That was

Hey you guys sorry it took so long. What you are about to read is stuff that I usally don't write so please be nice. I hope you like. I know I said meadow in the last chapter but this is a different one from twilight, new moon, and eclipse.

* * *

Jake's pov.

We went to the meadow that we first met in and I had first fallen in love with her. Smart me came here this morning and put a blanket down. We just laid there in each others arms looking at the stars for what seemed timeless. Then she turned on her side and kissed me gently, and I returned with the most passionate kiss I had ever given.

* * *

GABBY'S NOW

He gave me the most passionate kiss I had ever felt. It was like our faces melted together, and I never wanted them to separate. I felt his hand move to the small of my back and push me closer, closing the little space between us. His other hand moved down my waist to my thigh, then to my calf pulling it up over his leg. With one gently swift movement he pulled me under himself, without braking our kiss. Slow gaining confidence I pulled the hem of his shirt up, only braking our kiss to lift it over his head. I gasped at his well sculpted stomach and chest. I don't know why I was so shocked, it wasn't like I hadn't seen his bare chest before, but there was something so different about it now. I blushed and he kissed me on the cheek. I giggled and kissed his sweet warm plump lips. Slowly he put his hand under my shirt and roamed around. It was felt so, perfect. Then he simple pulled my shirt up and through it off somewhere. I continued toe kiss him as he pulled me on to his lap. He slowly fumbled with the clasp on my bra. It was so cute. I broke the kiss and giggled a bit. When he could concentrate he was able to undo the pesky bra, and took it off. That's when I it. There was something hard against my leg, I didn't need to look down to know what it was.

Jake's blush was barely noticeable. Slowly I moved my hands and started to unbutton his pants. I pulled them down little by little until I couldn't move my hands any further, then, I slowly tugged his boxers down the same way. I looked down moving slowly under him so I could complete take off his undergarments. _WOW! He is really big!_ Was my thoughts as I saw his huge um... After I got his pants off his feet I pulled myself back toward his face. His blush was still there when I kissed him firm and passionate. He propped himself up still on top of me as he unbuttoned my pants. Slowly he slid down my pants to my thighs, showing a wet spot on my panties. To my knees my pants went lower and lower until they were no more. I leaned up and kissed Jake bringing him on top of me. He broke the kiss and looked me straight in the eyes. "Are you sure you want to do this?" he was so cute.

* * *

Jake's pov now

"Are you sure you want this?" I asked knowing if she didn't and regretted doing this than I would never forgive myself for letting her. She nodded and smiled her brilliant smile. I took a deep breath and pulled away her underwear. Then got into the back pocket of my jeans and took another deep breath to steady my nerves, and then I slipped on the one thing I thought I never would.

Gabby gave me a soft smile as I kissed her again this time lying on her move, but not putting any of my weight there.

* * *

GABBY"S VEIW NOW

My loving Jacob was now on top of me. He was so cute, but he seemed to be worried I was going to regret this later. With a slow motion, he was in. I flinched at the sudden pain. He saw this and stayed in for a few minutes. I giggled at how worried he was. Then there was a look in his eyes that I never saw before. It looked like lust, or maybe passion. Whatever it was he started thrust faster and faster, harder and harder. It felt so good I never wanted it to stop. Then I felt it. A rust of fluids that felt so good. I had my first orgasm. He still went on though. A few minutes later he collapsed beside me. He was done the same way I was. I giggle at his cute face. He looked so exhausted. He grabbed a blanket from a bag he brought and covered us up. I slowly drifted to sleep, as I was just fine with the fact I was still naked.BACK TO GABBY'S


End file.
